


The Infection

by TheGateKeeperOfUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Blood, Chaos, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Nurse Levi, Rape, Trying the whole zombie stuff, Zombie, Zombie shit, mental trauma, small smidge of Eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGateKeeperOfUs/pseuds/TheGateKeeperOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hated people because people tend to be some really dumb motherfuckers, maybe once in a blue moon he might restore some of his faith in humanity, but he lost all the tiny little bit of faith he had when some dumbass scientist accidentally inhaled a dangerous virus and spread it all over, and the same dumb as bricks scientist had a cure, but the cure made the infected worse and actually turned them into murderous monsters that enjoyed splattering blood all over his clean walls.</p><p>Are you fucking kidding me? </p><p>On top of all that zombie bullshit, he was now responsible for three kids; one was expressionless as a brick wall, the second one had a mouth bigger than his head and the third one was scared of his own shadow.</p><p>Ah, fuck him sideways.<br/>He really hated people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a reason why he hated things being dirty and messy; messes generally always carried germs and germs made people sick and when people get sick those nasty fucktards could spread their germs around by coughing, sneezing and even breathing. And Levi always made sure that he never left messes behind and that he was always clean and ate healthy and exercised; all for the sake of not getting sick by some random bastard who was never taught to cover their fucking mouths and noses when they coughed or sneezed.  
  
So, Levi wasn’t the least bit surprised when he found out that the world went to shit when some retarded as fuck scientist accidently inhaled a deadly virus and coughed up an entire train full of strangers and fucking got them infected and caused a fucking apocalypse. Now, the infected people were not zombies; bites didn’t turn you into one and they weren’t missing body parts nor had rotting body parts.  
  
The scientist had a plan B and that plan was a _cure_ for the virus, and he swore that it was complete and ready to use, but the scientist was a lying piece of shit and it made SHIT WORSE and by worse he means the infected who were given the cure turned violent and absolutely dangerous and anyone who steps to close to them would get their limbs torn off. For real though, Levi saw it happen when he was working his night shift at the hospital.  
  
It was terrifying; the woman was hunched and her eyes were wild and unfocused, she had a toddler in her arms who was screaming in terror. She didn’t respond when they called out to her and tranquilizers didn’t work-which made them even more concerned for the child’s safety- she would gurgle out incoherent words and her skin lost all it’s color and turned into deathly pale and suddenly she just stood straight up and cradled the toddler to her chest, the little boy stopped crying and looked up at the woman with uncertainty. Everyone let out a shaky sigh and thought she came back, but Levi knew that it wasn’t the case and in an instant the woman screeched and flung the boy against the wall; the boy hit the wall with a loud thump and blood spat out all over the wall. The boy’s corpse slid down and the room was encased with a pregnant silence. One of his fellow nurses screamed out in complete terror which started a chain reaction and everyone started to panic. The infected woman jumped towards the screaming nurse and tore the poor woman into bits; the scent of metallic, fear and anxiety suffocated the room as doctors and nurses alike tried in vain to restrain the infected. Levi was covered from head to toe in blood as he struggled to get the woman in a headlock. All of the screams and shouts blurred into his mind when he noticed that nothing was going to stop the infected; she was strong, incoherent and ready to kill. She already killed two people and he doubted it that they had anything that could truly restrain her, so with a made up mind Levi grabbed the neck of the infected and twisted in a way he knew that would break it and kill her. The infected went limp in his arms as he dropped her and stood back; his stomach churned with the knowledge that he killed someone, but at the same time his conscious whispered at him that it was indeed the right choice and he should be seen as a hero because he stopped the infected from killing more people.  
  
One of the nurses whimpered “D-d-did you k-kill it?” she asked and Levi only nodded his head.  
That was it, that was the moment where all the infected were no longer seen as human; they were no longer he’s or she’s, but simply ‘its’ and that’s the moment where he accepted the fact that the world was pretty much fucked and there was nothing else they could do.  
  
Levi heard a grunt and the infected twitched, his eyes widened as he loudly cursed and ordered everyone to get out. The medical staff was confused for a few seconds before they all looked down at the infected twitched and slowly tumbling to its feet. Levi cursed loudly and jumped towards the exit in hopes that the idiots would follow him and to his luck they did, once everyone was outside he shut the door closed and swiped the keys from a passing security guard and quickly locked the door. The infected banged against the door and inhumanly screeched as it trashed itself around the room. The nurses and doctors were crying and shouting in fear as they desperately tried to get a hold of themselves.  
  
This is not what they were expecting when they were ordered to observe the woman; no one knew how the fuck she got to the toddler, but it didn’t matter anymore; both a toddler and a nurse was dead and the thing was screeching like it was being burned alive and none of them knew what to do.  
He walked over towards the head doctor who was holding onto one of the nurses as he desperately tried to calm the woman down. He looked like he aged ten years and his covered face was drenched with blood.  
  
“Oi” Levi called out to him as pulled his own mask off and looked up at the frazzled doctor with icy steel eyes. He needed to get the fuck out of there. Doctor Franz looked down at Levi with a frown on his face.  
  
“What is it?” he asked as he smoothed down his frayed hair and tried to pull himself away from the hysterical nurse that was clinging to him like a life line.  
“I want to leave, I want to go home and take a shower” he said as he winced when laid his hand on his clothed stomach and actually heard a loud ‘plop’ from the wet blood that stuck to him like a second skin. It was utterly _disgusting_ and Levi felt completely _filthy_ and needed a shower ASAP.  
  
“You can’t” The doctor said as he finally pulled the woman away from him, he wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder and guided the male nurse into a more private part of the hallway; he looked around and made sure no one was paying attention to them before he spoke.  
  
“Look, I have been given a call and said that currently the outside world is in complete chaos. Some infected got outside and let us say that more than half of the population has been brutally killed or turned” Doctor Franz sighed out and shagged his shoulders. Levi’s eyes widened in horror as he leaned heavily against the wall as he stared at Doctor Franz with doubt; was this man telling him the truth? Did the world really already go to hell?  
  
“The fuck are you saying?” Levi asked breathlessly as he pulled away his gloves and angrily threw them on the ground. Was Franz fucking with him? Didn’t the whole thing only started two fucking days ago? How the fuck did it go down so fast?  
  
“Look, I…we’re stuck here in the hospital. We’re lucky because we’re a private hospital for the rich, so we’re more secluded and safe. Well as safe as we can get with one infected with us at the moment” Doctor Franz said as he stared at Levi with empty eyes; eyes of a man who has long given up.  
“Either you like it or not, we’re all stuck here until they come up with a definite cure” Doctor Franz said as he let his head thunk against the wall and look up at the ceiling with a frown on his normally cheerful face.  
“Besides, what could go wrong?” Franz breathed under his breath.  
  
Levi fucking hated those words because something always fucking happens after someone says it and with the panicked feeling that shot through his spine he knew that they were fucked because they had an infected with them and there was a 90% possibility the thing could break through that door; it was made out of cheap wood anyway.  
And that what exactly happened as the staff screeched in horror when the locked door was blown off its hinges. Levi and Franz jumped from the wall and stared in horror as the infected flew out the door and kicked the head of one of the nurses clean off. With a loud screech the infected began its massacre.  
  
“ **FUCKING RUN!** ” Levi’s voice thundered through the hall as the panic fest began. And he ran and at that moment it was all about survival for oneself; fuck everyone else! The only thing on his mind was for him to get the fuck out of there because the private hospital was as good as gone and not even breaking the thing’s neck killed it. So he pushed through the emergency exit and the alarm rang loudly through the entire building.  
He flew down the stairs with speed as he reached the lower floors; he skidded his way down to locker rooms and flung his locker open and grabbed his wallet, keys and bag. He didn’t bother changing into his normal clothing-like he had time for that- before he went running towards the employ parking lot.  
His heart was hammering against his chest and his legs burned for rest, but he refused to stop as he reached his shitty blue tercel and quickly got in. He prayed to the Gods above that his cheap shit car would turn on without a problem because he was not looking forward trying to escape on foot during the middle of the night. He let out a relieved sigh as he turned dashboard and headlights on. He glanced at the top floor of the hospital one more time and felt his blood run cold when he saw the infected standing in front of one of the fully wide windows; it was standing completely still with blood smeared all over the window like a fucking child’s painting. Its hands were held flat against the window and the lighting from the outside hid its face with a dark shadow; hiding everything but it’s unblinking eyes and toothy smile.  
Levi felt a shiver of fear course through his vein before he set the car into drive and hit the gas pedal with more force than necessary.  
  
He needed to get the fuck out of there.  
  
  
…………………………….  
 _3 weeks later_  
…………………………..  
  
Levi let out an annoyed sigh as he carefully and silently made his way into a dingy looking gas station. He frowned at the brown and dried blood splattered everywhere as he stepped over broken glass and bones. He let his eyes scan every shelf and silently grunted in irritation when he noticed none of the food was healthy-fucking obviously Levi, you’re in a fucking gas station since when were their food even remotely healthy?-well, desperate times calls for desperate measures. He walked all the way to the back of the store and picked up four jugs of water and quickly carried them towards the front. He laid them neatly on the counter before he unzipped his bag and threw candy bars and anything else he found kind okay in-he even picked up some medical supplies-. Once done he zipped his bag up and quickly strapped it on before he grabbed two water jugs and walked back towards his bicycle. He strapped the two water jugs on to the back of his bike before he went back inside and got the other two and secured them into the basket in the front. Some people would call it girly, but Levi didn’t really give a flying fuck because survival was more important than his masculinity at the moment.  
  
When he was settled and sure that there was no one around he started to bike his way back to his (not really his) apartment, or what he likes to call his _homebase_.  
Ever since the shit storm of the hospital Levi has been on edge; the image of the infected standing at the window would haunt all of his dreams and leave him drained when he woke up. The first week he spent his time in his car, only leaving it when it was necessary. The world had plunged into chaos; the government had lost all control as people were turned and killed left and right. There wasn’t one place that was safe and the outside countries refused to lend in a military hand; afraid that their own soldier would get infected and let the disease spread into their own country, however. That didn’t mean people weren’t allowed to cross the border, it was just a little harder to cross because the ones who were deemed unsafe or suspicious were quickly denied access and there was no second chances, so if they denied you the first time then you were good as fucking dead. There was a rumor that scientists from different countries banded together to try and find a cure, but so far at that time they were getting nowhere.  
He fucking hated it, but he knew that he couldn’t do jack shit about it. After a while his car finally broke down and he was forced to go on foot, but instead he stole a bicycle that he found thrown on the ground; it was pink and white with a decent sized basket at the front that was plastered with girly stickers of flowers and princesses and it unfortunately also had a large blood stain on the seat, but Levi quickly wiped it down and took it as his own.  
  
After two days of traveling on bike he came across a group of three kids fighting for their lives. The shortest one with blond hair was hunched on the ground crying his eyes out as his two friends (an Asian girl and a bright eyed boy) tried to fight off one infected. They were losing and without a second thought he jumped on to the back of the infected and cracked its neck. He knew it won’t permanently kill it, but it would give them enough time to escape.  
  
“Hurry and get the fuck away. I didn’t kill it, but you have enough time to escape” and while he was speaking the infected quickly got back up and lunged for Levi. He cursed out loud as he dodged the attack and tried to distract it, so the kids could escape. He really didn’t want to die that day, but their country was good as gone and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get a chance to cross the border-since he used to be a thug before he got his nursing degree, yea yea…laugh it up-so he had come to accept the fact that he was going to get his short ass killed by an infected, sooner or later, so it didn’t matter if it was sooner, right? With a grunt he twisted his ankle as he pushed the Asian girl out of the way. The infected screeched in delight when Levi fell to the ground, but before it had a chance to attack the bright eyed boy shouted out in rage as he ran towards the infected with a metal pole in his hands-where the fuck did he get that?- and shoved it right through the eye. He ran with so much force that the infected was left on the ground screeching in pain and trying to pull the pole out. Blood poured from the wound as it trashed it’s body wildly.  
  
The Asian girl and the bright eyed boy pulled him and quickly hauled Levi over her shoulder as she introduced herself as Mikasa. The bright eyed boy was Eren and the blond kid was Armin. The Trio and the heavily embarrassed Levi made an escape and they all went over towards Eren’s apartment where his mother was waiting worried sick and downright pissed. After a long discussion over what happened and a little introduction to the group Levi found a place to stay for a while.  
  
Back to the present Levi quickly made it back towards the rundown apartment building and quickly got inside with bike and all. He, Carla-Eren’s mom- and the kids were now the only residence in the building; everyone else either left or were killed and he didn’t really wanted to admit it out loud that he liked it that way since it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with people. He made his way towards the second floor and knocked three times on the door. He waited a few seconds before he heard the locks and the door was opened by a stoic faced Mikasa. She said nothing as she stepped aside and let Levi drag in the bike. The door was quickly closed as Mikasa helped him with the water jugs. They set them on the kitchen counter as he unzipped his bag and dumped all of the candy bars and canned food on the counter before he picked up some of the medical products and went towards Carla’s room.  
  
Calra has gotten sick a few days ago, and it was getting worse and worse. She quietly admitted to Levi that she has been sick for a long while now, but the sickness was being kept under control with medicine, Eren and the kids didn’t know because she didn’t want to worry them, but now since their country was in chaos and shipment for the medicine was completely stopped there was nothing she could do. She was dying and it was painful to watch.  
  
Levi knocked on Carla’s door as he stepped in the dark room; the woman had a small candle on her nightstand that casted dark shadows over her gaunt face. Her eyes were open and they were staring at Levi with sadness. Levi slowly made his way towards Carla and silently set the medicine down. He sat at the edge of the bed as he laid his hand on her forehead. He frowned when he noticed her temperature has risen since two hours ago.  
  
“L..Levi..” Her voice was soft and was barely louder than a whisper.  
  
“What is it?” He felt a lump form in his throat as Carla’s weak hand laid itself on his own. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
“Thank you….for saving the kids back then, for being here” she said. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as Levi bit back a curse.  
  
“Please, can I ask a fav-“ She coughed as she closed her eyes and groaned in pain.  
  
“I will take care of the kids after you’re gone. There is no need to ask” he said as Carla only smiled in return.  
  
“Can…you call them for me? I think..my time has come” Levi only nodded his head as he squeezed her hand before getting up and walking back towards the kitchen.  
He was met with the sight of Eren, Armin and Mikasa taking inventory and writing down a small menu for the week. Eren looked up and smiled brightly at Levi, but his smile soon fell when he noticed Levi looking at them with a strange light.  
  
“All of you..” he said as he paused and cleared his throat “go to Carla’s room now” and with that they all stopped what they were doing and hurriedly shuffled out of the cramped kitchen and into Carla’s darkened room.  
  
Levi didn’t move; he stood at the kitchen counter and stared down at Armin’s neat handwriting as his eyes scanned the words without really reading them.  
He stood there for two hours and stayed there when he heard Eren yell out in pain. He didn’t budge when Eren ran past the kitchen with angry tears and slammed the front door shut behind him. He didn’t move when Mikasa walked back into the kitchen with shaking hands as she tried to continue taking inventory and he didn’t move when Armin broke down into tears in the living room.  
He just couldn’t move.  
  
He might have not known Carla for long, but the woman warmed his way into his heart and these kids were now left alone in a cruel world with a short angry midget nurse.  
How the fuck was he going to take care of them?  
It was scary, but he has been given this task and he was damn fucking sure he was going to take care of them until the day he dies.  
  


  
…………………  
 **T.B.C**  


………………… 


	2. Chapter 2

Shinganshina was one of the dirtiest and poorest parts of the Maria District; murder and prostitution was a daily thing, rape was the norm and kidnappings happened every other day. The town was heavily populated by dirty streets rats and barely had a day where crime did not happen. The Maria district was a part of their country’s capital; The Sina district was for the rich and elite, the Rose district was for the middle class and The Maria district was for the dirt poor.

Before Carla became a Yeager, she lived with her parents in Trost which was a town at the edge of The Rose district; her family was a typical family that consisted of her parents, herself and their pet dog. At the ripe age of 20, Carla met Grisha for the first time. Carla was not in the least bit impressed by the awkward and stocky man with the girly hairstyle; he was quiet and overly polite. Not once did he look Carla in the eye and always seemed to avoid her every time she tried to start any sort of conversation with him. It made her annoyed and after two months she completely stopped trying to be his friend. At that time Grisha was still going to school to become a doctor and her parents were delighted that Grisha seemed to be interested in their daughter (she honestly didn’t see him showing an ounce of interest in her and that was the day she concluded that her parents were delusional and needed medical help).

During his schooling Grisha suddenly changed his mind and quickly switched to science and something (Carla never really bothered learning what Grisha exactly wanted to become; she just knew he was a scientist of some sort). Two years later and Grisha excelled through his studies and quickly graduated and that was the day that Carla decided her life took a turn for the worst. Grisha asked her parents for her hand in marriage; they accepted.

Despite living in modern times her parents has always been the type to follow their old family traditions of arranged marriages-but honey! They say; that’s how your mother and I met! Look how happy we are- she really wanted to run away at that time, but she loved her parents to death and would never even think about disobeying them, so with a lowered head and a heavy heart she married Grisha a year later and she became Carla Yeager.

The first two years of their marriage was peaceful and they slept in different bedrooms; they still lived in Trost and Grisha was given a job at a local lab. She lived in a two story home with 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and an entertainment room. Carla was content, but soon became bored. After a short while Grisha was quickly relocated to Shinganshina and her parents weren’t happy at all. They thought that Grisha would become successful and would probably carve his way towards the inner district of Sina, but Grisha’s job barely managed to pay anything and was forced to relocate to the poorer parts of the capital. He promised her parents he would get a better job in a year, and two years later they still lived in The Maria district. Soon Carla became depressed with being stuck in the apartment all day with nothing to do. She tried finding a job, but Grisha refused since he was worried that she might get hurt by venturing outside, so Carla was forced to give up on her dreams of ever finding something to do. Carla begged for Grisha to let her find a job or let her join some club because the walls of their dingy apartment were starting to drive her nuts and after a few days of thinking Grisha said something that made Carla’s world come to a screeching stop.

“A child?” she breathed out as her face went green with the thought of sleeping with the man she called her husband. Not once in their marriage had she and Grisha shown an ounce of affection for each other; no gentle touches, no kisses or cuddling at night. No words of comfort or daily conversation; they were like strangers living under the same roof.

“Yes, a child” Grisha paused as he took a sip from his tea. The kitchen lights buzzed above their heads as they stood facing each other. Carla’s face was a bright red “I’ll give you a child” he said as he set his cup down and started to unbutton his shirt.

Carla sputtered for Grisha to wait as her heart hammered heavily against her chest: a child with a man that she did not even love or know? Was he crazy? Grisha only raised a fine eyebrow at her.  
“Now?” She asked breathlessly as she clutched the hem of her shirt. Grisha sighed as he nodded. She bit her lip as she looked at her husband dead in the eye; he did not flinch or look away. He was serious, he was always serious. Slowly, but still slightly doubtful Carla nodded her head.

It would be hard to raise a child in such a criminal filled tow, but Carla was lonely and desperate for some affection and attention. Her heart stuttered as an image of her holding a baby came to mind. It looked so nice, so beautiful that she really couldn’t deny such a gift. Even if it meant she had to sleep with Grisha to get it.  
“Okay, let’s go to the bedroom”

9 months later on 30th of March a loud bundle of joy by the name of Eren Yeager was born and Carla instantly fell in love and swore she’ll protect her baby until the day she dies.

\--------------------------  
Back to the Present  
\-------------------------

 

Eren was sitting on the roof of their apartment building; the sun was slowly going down and the sky was painted with light orange and violet colors. He’s been sitting on the roof for hours and he couldn’t find the strength in himself to get up and go inside before the night comes and the danger starts. The infected had taken a liking to attacking at night; their animalistic selves seemed to enjoy stalking on their pray in the shadows. Eren knew that he had to get inside and quick, but instead he simply stayed planted on the filthy roof top in hopes that an infected would kill him, so he could join his mother in the afterlife. A broken snort of amusement left his lips as he could vaguely hear his mother in the back of his mind scolding him for being an idiot; a phantom pain of his ear being twisted tickled his mind as he grabbed his ear and gently scratched it.

The door of the roof entrance was kicked open and startled Eren with a loud bang. He jumped from the ground with a racing heart as he reached for the knife he had in his pocket. He looked up with narrowed eyes as the image of Levi came into focus.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his tense fingers as quickly turned around from the short man. He felt his heart stutter and a blush appear as he desperately tried to hide it. Eren had the biggest crush on Levi. Mikasa and Armin would tease him daily every time Levi was out of ear shot and Eren wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and just rot in his one sided feelings. He has no clue where his feelings came from, but Eren knew he had zero chances since Levi was older and he was only 16 and he was sure Levi was only attracted to men and not boys, hell! Eren doesn’t even know if Levi is actually gay or not, but either way Eren knew his feelings would forever remain one sided. Also, let us not forget the fact that Levi was oblivious as fuck and can’t seem to pick up on the obvious signs Eren has been letting out. It was more material for Mikasa and Armin to be honest.

Levi walked slowly towards Eren and laid a rough hand on his shoulder, Eren tensed as he looked at Levi with red rimmed eyes. The older man wasn’t looking at Eren; he was staring at the decaying town before him with a frown on his face. After a few seconds of tense silence Levi finally decided to say something.

“I know it must be really hard to see your mom die, especially in a fucked up time like this, but Carla asked me to keep you guys safe and that’s exactly what I am going to do” Levi began with a gruff huff, it was like the older man wasn’t sure on what to say.  
“I miss her” Eren breathed out as the familiar feelings of anger and abandonment reared its ugly head once again. Eren knew his mom didn’t leave them on purpose; he has known for a long while that she has been sick for a long time, he was just so angry that the world had to take away his mother from him. He felt so alone.

“Yea, we all miss her Eren, but I know Carla wouldn’t want you to die. She had a fighting spirit inside of her and I know you inherited that from her. So continue to fight and continue to live because she loves you and she will always watch over you no matter what. So Eren, please let’s go back inside before the infected starts to roam the streets” Levi held up his hand to Eren and stared at the boy with his narrowed eyes. Eren swallowed and finally realized that it was getting dark and fast. When he looked at Levi, Eren felt safe; the same feeling he had when he would look at his mother. Tears pooled in his eyes as he smiled at Levi and without a second’s thought Eren carefully reached for Levi’s hand and laced his larger fingers with Levi’s slender ones. Levi turned around and quickly guided Eren back inside.

Once everything was secured the two of them headed back towards the apartment; Levi still had Eren’s hand in his grasp and the teenage boy was blushing like mad and tried to pry his hand from Levi’s, but every time he tried the older male would simply tighten his hold and yank Eren a little closer. Levi only let Eren’s hand go when they entered the apartment.

Mikasa and Armin quickly made their way towards Eren and the trio embraced each other for a long while. Mikasa had tears in her eyes and Armin was silent as he laced his fingers with Erens. The three basked in each other’s presence as Levi securely boarded up the apartment’s windows and doors for the night.

Everyone went to sleep with a heavy heart

………………………………………..

He had a candle on his nightstand that basked his small room with an orange glow. His hands were clutching the brass key that hung around his neck; his vivid turquoise eyes were drilling holes through the walls as his mind swirled with the thoughts of his father. Grisha was a shitty father who was barely home and didn’t give a second glance to his wife and son.

Sometimes Eren felt that Grisha despised him, but on some rare occasions Grisha actually acknowledged Eren’s existence, for example like the time where he gave Eren his key.

He didn’t explain at all what the key was meant for, but he told Eren that the key was important and when the time comes Eren would know what to do.

It had been two years since he has last seen Grisha and he and his mother didn’t really bother to go look for him; the only thing that was important was that he and his mother were together.

Eren had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach that Grisha was somehow responsible for the infection, but he didn’t want to believe that his father was that _irresponsible_.

Eren sighed in annoyance as he felt his temper rise with each second that Grisha Yeager’s face floated in his mind.

He hated Grisha with a passion; that man brought his mother so much misery and he wanted to prove that he was responsible for The Infection, but how??

Eren bit his lip in concentration as his intense eyes looked down at the brass key. He felt a small itch at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t seem to reach it. Somehow this key was important and maybe it could help him unlock the secrets to the Infection?

Eren sighed as he rolled his eyes and let himself fall down on his bed _Get your head out of the gutter Eren_ he thought as he closed his eyes. This wasn’t some story where he was the main protagonist that was destined to save the world.

This was real life where his home country has been stricken by a deadly disease that turned people into animalistic monsters that killed without a second thought. He was stuck in the middle of hell and he needed to get his head out of the gutters.

He needed to grow up, he needed to protect Mikasa and Armin and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he kept trying to play hero.

He was no hero! He was just a sixteen year old boy with anger issues.  
Eren rolled over on to his side as he blew the candle out and tried to force himself to sleep.

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

 _The apartment was oddly quiet_ was Eren’s first thought as his eyes blinked into focus. He stretched his sleepy limbs as a single stream of light infiltrated his dusty room through a crack from the boards that closed off his bedroom window.  
He scratched his head as he swung his long legs from his bed and stood up with a slight wobble. He walked over towards his closet and took of his sleep clothes and threw it on the ground with a grunt. Levi would probably throw a hissy fit when he sees his clothes on the floor, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care so early in the morning. He silently promised he’ll pick up the clothes later, but for now he quickly put on a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He looked down at his knife and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.  
 _Better safe than sorry_ he thought as he opened the door and stepped into the small hallway. He yawned loudly as he walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

In the middle of the living room stood Levi with an Infected being held in a choke hold; the nurse was silently struggling as Mikasa and Armin stood in the corner; Mikasa stood protectively in front of Armin as she clutched her knife with whitening knuckles and held a glare at the infected that was so cold it could freeze hell. Armin was shaking as he too held on to his weapon.  
Levi was covered in blood as his normally narrowed eyes burned with hate, the infected was gurgling as it tried to reach Levi and rip him to bits. It was ugly; its skin was a pale white and you could see all its veins, its pupils were so wide you couldn’t even see its eye color. It had something in its mouth that had Eren’s blood boiling to a point where everything was _red_ , so _red_ that it matched the blood that was plastered all over clothes of the infected.

”…urgh…RUN!” Levi bit out angrily as the Infected screeched and gurgled at the sound of Levi’s voice, but Eren didn’t hear a thing as he stared at the dismembered hand that fell down at the floor with a loud thud. The ring that adorned the hand’s ring finger seemed to glow with a familiar light; that ring belonged to his mother. His eyes slowly trailed towards Mikasa who stared back at him with a worried glint in her normally icy cold eyes.  
Eren’s eyes quickly snapped towards the entry of his mom’s room and saw the door dripping with wet blood; his stomach churned as he ran towards the room and stood at the entry way.

_NO, NO, NO, NO….nononononononononnoooooo……_  
 **NO**

How did he not fucking hear an Infected break into his fucking apartment and tear the corpse of his mother into fucking pieces?? Did Armin scream? Did Levi yell out to him? Did Mikasa call out his name?  
Did the infected make noise? HOW? HOW???

Deep burning rage bubbled in his stomach as he screamed out in anger; his eyes refused to leave his mother’s scattered remains as tears flowed from his eyes. With inhuman speed Eren ran towards The Infected and punched it right across the face. Levi grunted in surprise as he fell back while Eren jumped on The Infected and started to repeatedly punch it in the face.  
” **FUCK YOU** ” he screamed as his knuckles pulsed with pain with each punch.  
Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you  
How dare it destroy his mother like that! How dare it try to kill Levi! How dare it try to kill Mikasa and Armin!  
How dare it break through into their small haven!  
HOW DARE HIS BASTARD OF A FATHER FOR LEAVING THEM ALONE

so much anger coursed through his veins as his voice started to sound hoarse. The infected struggled through his punches before it pushed Eren off with a loud screech.  
Before it could jump on top of Eren and attack he heard Armin’s voice yell out “Now Levi!” and Levi quickly jumped in with a machete (One of the many weapons they had laying around the apartment). He yelled out as he swung the machete down several times until the head of the infected rolled off.  
The apartment was basked with a heavy tension as Eren sobbed with anger on the floor. The scent of blood filled their beings with an uneasy feeling. Levi felt a familiar tingle of danger run down his spine as he clutched the machete in his hand.

“Guys, we need to get the fuck out of here. It’s no longer safe”  
“No!” Eren shouted out as he jumped from the infected like he was burned. He looked at Levi with burning eyes. Levi shook his head as he stared Eren down with a frown on his face.  
“You don’t understand. We’re no longer safe here! One infected broke through our defense and we didn’t fucking realize until this morning, Eren! This place is no longer safe and we need to get the fuck out of here! Staying here means dying” he said as he glanced at Armin.  
“Armin, go to the kitchen and start packing the food we’ll need” he ordered and Armin nodded his head before quickly scampering towards the kitchen.  
“Mikasa, go gather all of our weapons and when you’re done pack up some clothes and Eren I need you to pack some clothes and any other supplies we’ll need like soap, toothpaste and whatever else we need to keep ourselves clean” Levi bent down and quickly picked up Carla’s hand. He glanced at Eren when the younger boy took in a sharp breathe.  
“Hurry” he said. He turned around to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks. Mikasa held on to his sleeve as her grey eyes stared into his.  
“…What…are you going to do with Carla?” she asked, her voice was voided of emotion as Eren’s hand shot up and clutched Mikasa’s shoulder.

Levi sighed before he answered “I’m going to see how much of her body parts I can save and wrap them up. We’re going to take her with us and we’re going to bury her somewhere because I know you guys wouldn’t want her to stay here” he said and without waiting for a response he walked away.

Later that day Levi and the kids left with some of Carla’s body parts stuffed in an ice jug.  
If there was another way to transport Carla around then he would have done it that way instead of dragging her around in a damn ice jug, but it was the best they could do on such short notice.

“Where are we going to go?” Armin asked as Levi glanced at him in the rear view mirror.  
“I don’t know” Levi answered honestly as he started to car and set it in drive.

 

 

…………………………….  
 **T.B.C**  
……………………………

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to give Armin more dialogue!!!!!!  
> OEEI!  
> I hope this chapter was to your liking. I've never written a zombie story before, soooooooo *nervous sweating*


	3. Chapter 3

His hair swayed with the wind as he felt the heat of the sun against his closed eyelids; his fingers dug into the cheap plastic of the ice jug as his ears and mind were lulled by the low hum of radio static that poured into car. They’ve been on the road for two hours and have yet to decide on a definite place of temporary residence. Eren hated it that they had to leave home, but after stewing in his anger for a while he came to realize that Levi was right.

It wasn’t safe there anymore; none of them heard the infected break in and tear his mother’s body to pieces. If Levi wasn’t there then they all might have been killed. What can a bunch of sixteen year olds do against a super powered zombie?

Nothing

Mikasa knew how to fight like a pro, but even she knew her skills were useless against the infected. Armin couldn’t fight to save his life, so it was Mikasa’s and his job to protect Armin as best as they could. Armin was their precious childhood friend and they couldn’t bear the thought of leaving the blond boy fending of those monsters by himself.

The car came to a sudden halt as the tires screeched against the hot asphalt. Eren’s eyes snapped open as he sat up straight and let his eyes quickly scan the road before him; there was nothing there, but bare land and a few abandoned cars scattered around. His frantic heart beat slowly went back to normal as he let out a stuttered breathe as he fell back heavily into his seat.  
“Why did we stop?” Armin asked as he fanned himself with an old newspaper he found tossed under the seat.

Levi didn’t say anything at first as his shoulders tensed, he let out a foul curse as he banged his head on the steering wheel.  
”We’re going to run out of gas soon and there isn’t a station anywhere around us” He finally said as he let out another curse.  
Fuck, what was he to do now? Should he leave the kids and go look for gas himself or should they all abandon the car and go on foot? Going on foot would be difficult since they have all their stuff to haul around.

 _Shit, shit, shit_  
This wasn’t good. Levi’s fingers twitched with nerves as his eyes narrowed even further as he tried to formulate some sort of plan. Shit, he wasn’t some strategic genius! Strategies were more of … _Erwin’s_ forte. Levi angrily scoffed at that name as the tall blond man’s face flashed in his mind. Fucking shit, he craved to punch that fucker in the face.

Armin was staring at Levi’s quickly darkening facial expression and felt a tingle of fear run down his spine. His palms began to sweat as his blue eyes nervously darted between the ever silent Mikasa and the impatient Eren. Eren’s hands were clutching the blue ice jug against his chest with force and Armin felt his face turn slightly green when he remembered Carla’s bloody body parts carefully being put in the ice jug; it was disgusting and scary and Armin had no idea how Levi managed to handle everything without puking his guts out.  
Armin glanced outside the car and his eyes observed the abandoned cars that were covered in dried blood and dirt; the cars all looked like they have been abandoned in the middle of a getaway with the doors left wide open, the body left all crumpled like paper and the interiors already damaged by nature, but then suddenly an idea popped into his little blond head.

”Uhm…er…” his voice was meek and it seemed only Mikasa heard him as she turned her grey eyes towards him expectantly.

“What is it Armin?” Her question brought Levi out of his dark thoughts as he turned around and stared at Armin with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Well, erm…” he felt the heat beat down his pale skin as he quickly used the newspaper to hide his face from the sun’s harsh rays “well, those cars over there look like they were hastily left behind…like maybe the people were attacked and crashed and maybe they still might have gas in them….?” he said as he let his sentence end like an uncertain question.

“That’s…actually not a bad idea, Armin” Levi said with a surprised look on his face. Since he’s joined their group Armin hasn’t really been much of a talker; the young teen would always stutter and blush every time Levi tried to even form any sort of conversation with him. The first few times it was quiet awkward for the pair since they both weren’t the most sociable people around.

“The thing is…”Armin continued as his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed slightly “how do we get the gas out? We’ll need a plastic tube and something like a can to hold it in” Armin continued to murmur under his breath as he stepped out of the car.

“It’s alright Armin, we’ll find a way” Mikasa said reassuringly as she laid her hand on Armin’s shoulder. Her lips barely twitched into a small smile before they all unbuckled themselves and stepped out of the car into the scorching heat.

Damn, since when has the weather changed so dramatically?

……………………………

  
Smoke filled his lungs as he took a long drag from his cheap store bought cigarette. His lips were numb as his fingers trembled each time he brought the cancer stick to his lips. His grey eyes were heavy as they stared lifelessly at the group of men before him.  
They were all hunched over a fallen figure; their steel tip boots made loud thudding noises each time they made contact with the figure’s face or body. The figure was crying, their harsh cries for help echoed in the room as tears and snot covered their face. They were begging for the group to spare them, but their group was known for their violent and merciless attitude.

Levi felt his lips twitch downwards as a tooth flew across the floor and land right in front of him. His stomach churned with disgust as he blew out smoke and threw the unfinished cigarette down. He needed to get the fuck out of there before he throws up his entire lunch. These people were fucking beasts and he was beginning to become tired of their animalistic desires to hurt people.

“Oi, fuck heads I’m out” he didn’t bother and wait for a response as he quickly walked away. He walked out of the room and navigated the hallways with ease. His grey eyes never left the dirt and blood plastered floor as he walked out. The nape of his neck itched with the desire to disinfect; the place he was at was absolutely disgusting, it could put a garbage dump to shame with how much filth was littered all over the place.  
“Gross” he muttered under his breath as he finally reached the back entrance. He pulled out a latex glove from his pocket and hastily put it on. There was no way he was going to touch a thing in that place with his bare hands. He would rather be locked in a public bathroom butt ass naked than risk a chance at his current location. Call him dramatic if you want, but he was being completely serious. Once he was outside he quickly threw the latex glove away as he discreetly walked out into the open.

Levi easily blended in with the crowd; everyone in Shinganshina had some sort of criminal background –okay, maybe not everyone-, so it wasn’t really uncommon seeing a shady looking guy walking the streets, no one gave him a second’s glance. He was grateful because he honestly wouldn’t be able to handle any sort of conversation at the moment.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he wanted to ignore it, but he knew exactly who was calling. It was the bastard; the leader of their gang. A blond asshole with a million dollar smile and oral skills that could put a professional whore to shame, he grinded his teeth as his phone refused to stop buzzing.

He knows that if he doesn’t answer the phone the commander would throw a fucking huge fit like he always does. He angrily yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered.  
“The fuck do you want? Need me to bring you some toilet paper?” he said as he quickly walked out of the crowd. Even if it was personal affairs it would be stupid to talk in the open with the gang’s leader.  
The voice on the other side let out a slightly irritated sigh, it made Levi smirk in amusement. He loved riling the control freak up.  
“I need you” the man said with a gruff tone. Levi felt his stomach sink and his throat close slightly up; no, he couldn’t go back to him. He-that blond asshole- promised last time that their relationship will turn back into something completely professional. He didn’t have the same feelings and continuing their sexual affair could turn into something romantic, and they couldn’t have that. **he** didn’t want that.  
 **Fucking asshole**

What was he to say to that? Levi honestly didn’t have a reply. His lips were set in a frown as he could feel temptation creeping up his spine. He knows that going to the commander right now would set him down a spiral of disappointment and anger, but at the same time the tempting calling of rough sex sent shivers of delight down his spine. It was hard to choose.

After a thick and heavy silence, Levi finally made his decision.  
“Where…are you?” he felt shame course through him as the question left his lips. Instant doubt filled his head as he grinded his teeth.  
He heard a chuckle and his hate for the man spiked tenfold.  
“I knew-“ Levi quickly cut him off with a huff.  
“-Tell me where the fuck you are before I kick your teeth in, Erwin”  
The man chuckled again “I’m at my house. The one in front of the bakery” Erwin said and ended the call. Levi muttered hatefully under his breath before he made his way to Erwin.

He knows he’ll leave later with a heavy heart, he knows that the second he goes home he’ll rub his skin raw as shame fills his entire being.  
The sex hadn’t even started yet, but Levi could already feel himself spiraling down back to the shit he used to be.  
The shit that was completely depended on that asshole. He hated it because it made him feel weak, but at the same time it made him feel wanted and he always just wanted to be wanted.

 

……………………………….

They were all nervous; it was night time and the infected were slowly crawling out of their hiding places and looking for their next victim. The car was parked in front of a rundown Mcdonalds. They all decided earlier on that they were going to sleep in the car. They were far away from home and weren’t comfortable enough to leave the car and find an abandoned house to sleep in, they after all didn’t know if the house was actually abandoned or not and didn’t want to risk it.

The windows were completely covered with newspaper and they all had at least one weapon in their reach.

Levi volunteered to take first watch, but Eren quickly refused, saying that Levi has been driving all day and needed to rest.  
The older man was doubtful and tried to persuade Eren to let him take first watch, but the teenager was stubborn and somehow managed to convince Levi to rest.

The car was completely silent as Eren strained his ears for any unusual sounds; he could hear the occasional grunt of an infected, and each time he heard it he could feel his heart quickly start to hammer out of his chest. This was the first time they had actually been outside since the infection started, so it was scary for Eren. He glanced at the sleeping Levi and felt a hot blush form on his cheeks, he huffed as he turned his head around and made sure that Mikasa and Armin were alright; the two were also asleep, but he could tell Mikasa wasn’t really that deep into sleep like Armin was. She was worried just like him.  
He sighed as his fingers drummed over the ice jug in a nervous rhythm.

He heard a loud grunt and his fingers instantly stopped, his eyes widened slightly as he sat up straight. His fingers dug into the plastic with force as he leaned slightly towards Levi.  
He felt his hand slowly creep towards the older male; hovering over his arm. He stared at the newspaper clad windshield and prayed to all the Gods out there that the infected does not attack them at the moment.

They were completely out in the open and couldn’t afford to get attacked; they didn’t find any gas earlier on-which disappointed Armin greatly- and they honestly couldn’t afford any sort of getaway. They needed to save as much gas as they can and try to find a gas station or anything really. They needed fuel.  
The grunting outside stopped and Eren waited a few minutes in tense silence before his body finally relaxed as he fell back against his seat. He looked down at his watch and sighed when he noticed that he watch was over. He turned around and gently laid his hand on Mikasa’s knee. The girl’s eyes snapped open as her hand quickly grabbed her knife. Her chilly stare sent a shiver of slight fear down his spine as he was quickly reminded how scary his friend could be. Mikasa relaxed instantly when she noticed that they weren’t being attacked.

“Your watch is over?” she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
“Yea” he answered as Mikasa only nodded back at him.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll try my best and make sure we’re kept safe” Mikasa was trying to be reassuring and Eren only smiled gratefully at her as he turned around and tried to find a comfortable position.

The exhaustion of the day quickly reached Eren as the boy slowly fell asleep. Mikasa was left in the darkness as she stared at Eren with love in her grey eyes. She loved Eren and she will protect this boy with her life; he saved her and he doesn’t even know it. Eren meant the world to her, just as much as how Armin meant to her. These two boys were the light to her darkness.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Levi’s voice didn’t startle the girl at all. She knew he has been awake for a few minutes now. She was waiting for him to say something.  
“I love Eren with all my heart” she confessed as her eyes didn’t budge from the sleeping boy.

“I know Eren loves you back. Who knows, after this you two can maybe even start a family” Levi commented.  
Mikasa smiled bitterly as her gaze finally reached Levi; the man was leaning forward on the steering wheel with his back hunched.  
“Eren, doesn’t….swing that way” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“So, he’s gay then?” Levi asked with slight surprise as he turned around towards Mikasa.

“Not entirely” she said as she thought about the year that Eren and Annie dated. Her face turned dark as he remembered the way Eren became when he and Annie broke up; the boy was devastated because he honestly thought Annie loved him back.

“Bisexual then?”

Mikasa only hummed in conformation and the conversation ended there. Levi went to sleep a little more before he woke up back when it was Armin’s turn to keep watch. He kept the blond boy company through his entire watch before it was his own turn.  
“I’ll be fine Armin, I’m not much of a sleeper anyway” Levi said as Armin expressed concern.

“Are you sure?” Armin asked as he yawned and cracked his fingers.  
“Don’t do that” Levi lightly scolded as he stretched his arms and leaned back. Armin blushed before he bid Levi goodnight.  
“Night, brat” Levi responded.  
“Levi?” Armin asked hesitantly  
“What is it?”

“Thank…you” Armin blushed as he hid his face behind his hands.  
“No, need to thank me” and with that Armin quickly went back to sleep.

…………………………

Despite their less than amazing situation the morning was calm and serene as the group munched on a dry breakfast of bread and water. It wasn’t a five star meal, but it had to do for the mean time.  
After they were sure that everything was secure and there wasn’t any infected close by they finally decided to make a plan of action.  
“We’ll need to find a place to stay, we can’t stay in the car forever” Armin commented as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Armin’s right” Levi said “We need to find a gas station nearby and try to fill up and maybe see if we can find anything to eat and then we can go find a place to stay. Somewhere safe” Levi finished.  
“But where?” Eren asked as he drummed his fingers on the jug.

“I have a friend who lives nearby” Levi commented silently as he thought about Hange. The woman was a crazy scientist who unfortunately is his best friend. Maybe even his only friend.  
“We can try and see if her place is safe” Levi said as the teens glanced at each other.  
“That sounds good, but how close are we exactly?” Armin asked.

Levi glanced outside and saw the streets sign. He frowned as he closed his eyes and imagined a mental map.

He opened his eyes before he spoke “We’re about a half an hour away and she lives close to a food store and gas station” he said.  
“Okay, let’s go” Mikasa said as she glanced at Eren and Armin for conformation. The two teens only nodded as Levi turned around and started the car.

”I hope she’s there and safe” Levi sighed out as they drove out of the Mcdonald’s parking lot.

…………………………………..  
 **T.B.C**  
……………………………

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH, HANGE IS GONNA SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!  
> I hope you liked the lil flashback of Levi's past!!!  
> Also, thank you for reading<3  
> and I hope this chapter was to your liking^^  
> The Levi/Eren thing is going to be slow built, like I don't want to just jump into it because Levi is a lot older than Eren and is a little messed up with relationship, also because of their age it kind of makes things a little harder for the midget.  
> (He might feel like he's betraying Carla or something)  
> Erwin is an asshole, lol.  
> (I love Erwin honestly, but yeaa, I wanted to make him an asshole in this fic, hur dur)  
> YEAA, cYA NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane for this chapter, but don't worry this chapter will also have present events, but I might make it extra long since normally each chapter is at least 3k or so words, but hmm who knows, I'm typing this before I begin typing the actual chapter, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy a little Hange and Levi friendship and a little bit more Asshole Erwin.
> 
> ENJOY!

The blue steeled bridge was completely silent; there was not a soul standing anywhere near it or on it. The abandoned cars lined after each other with doors wide opened and bodies crumpled into suppressed shapes. The day was especially hot with the sun hanging high in the sky and not a cloud in sight. The bridge stood above a shallow river that unfortunately enough was littered with many dismembered body parts; arms, legs, torso and a few heads. The stench of death filled the air and it was a strong contrast with the sunny weather, normally by this time of year the bridge would be filled with traffic and street walkers, the river bank would be filled with kids of many ages playing and enjoying a warm day.

Aelland was a town that was two hours away from The Maria district, despite it being so close to the one of the dangerous parts of The Capital it was a fairly safe and large town that strived from farming. And Aelland was where Hange grew up with her two lovely parents, she left town when she was 18 and moved to The Maria District to work as a scientist in a low class lab, which was where she met the quiet and slightly awkward Grisha Yeager.

Hange was known to be quite the eccentric woman and didn’t hesitate to tell people exactly what they needed to hear, and Grisha wasn’t a least bit fond of Hange. Hange really didn’t care and simply worked on what she wanted and needed and caused a few explosions here and there and never really bothered with Grisha. He was simply a co-worker that rather spent doing his work by himself rather than socialize and work in a team. After working in the lab for two years Hange met Levi.

He was sitting at the steps of her apartment building’s entrance with a dazed look in his grey eyes; he had blood staining his cheeks and hands as they shook uncontrollably. His clothes were ripped and he didn’t have shoes. Hange stared at him for a food fifteen minutes, wondering why the thug wasn’t hiding since Shinganshina wasn’t really the safest town to be in, the guy looked like he had just been in a fight and if that was true then there was a possibility that a gang or another thug might be lurking around in search of him

“Uhm, you’re in the way” she said with a hesitant smile as her brown eyes stared at the thug intensely; her hands dug deep inside her coat pocket as she blindly searched for her Taser. The thug jumped slightly like he was startled as his unfocused eyes glance up at her. She felt herself frown at him as he mumbled out incoherent words before shutting his eyes and slumping against the building entrance.  
She dropped her bag and kneeled in front of the thug and quickly pulled out her pocket flashlight and shined it in his eyes. She leaned down and set her ear against his barely clothes chest and quickly noticed that his breathes were shallow and his heart beat wasn’t normal, pulling back she shined the light against his face and gasped when she was met with blue tinged lips.

“You’re overdosing!” She exclaimed loudly as she opened her bag and fished out her keys, she quickly opened the door and hefted the small thug on to her back with slight difficulty. She struggled up the stairs and reached her apartment. She kicked the door open and dragged the man inside. She laid him on the floor on his side as she skidded to her bathroom and picked up the trashcan, she walked back into the hallway and quickly slapped his face a couple of times. The man blinked his eyes open and groaned in pain before his eyes started to flutter again.

“No, no, no! Stay awake!” She shouted as she pulled him up in a sitting position. The man kept mumbling and tried to weakly fight her off.

“Let…me….die…”The man huffed out between shallow breathes as his eyes frantically kept scanning around.

Hange stopped and stared at him with a frown; she wasn’t sure why she was helping him, she wasn’t obligated and if he did die no one would really be affected since all sort of death happened daily in their town, but this man sparked something inside of her; a curiosity that burned deep and she couldn’t let the spark die. She just couldn’t, so she let her frown turn into a cheerful smile before she responded with a pleasant ‘Nope’ before she forced his mouth open and jabbed her fingers in.

That was one of the most terrible experiences Hange has ever had in her life; she wasn’t a doctor, so she googled everything on how to handle an overdose victim, the emergency lines were busy and the thug constantly kept puking. To her luck never once did the guy go into a seizure and by morning her house smelled strongly of vomit and blood, but the man seemed to be okay; his lips were no longer blue, his breathing was normal and he was sleeping peacefully on her couch. Hange was sitting across from him as her baggy eyes stared straight at the man in front of her. She had a notebook in her hand as she jotted down notes of what happened the previous night.

She was so into writing down the events of the previous night that she completely missed the tired groan and shifting from her _patient_

Levi felt like complete and utter shit; his head was pounding, his throat was burning like hell was using it as its new gate and his body felt weaker than a sack of Jello. He blinked his eyes open and hissed in pain when he was met with bright sunlight. _My fucking corneas_ he thought bitterly as his nose scrunched up when the scent of vomit hit him full force. His stomach felt empty and he thanked the Gods above him for that small mercy because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle such a scent with a full stomach.  
He buried his head on the stiff surface he was laying on as he fought the fog away from his mind; he couldn’t remember exactly what happened last night, but he was sure it had to do with Commander Dick. That Asshole always had a thing to put him in life or death missions and he was becoming increasingly annoyed with that piece of shit.

“How are you feeling? Do you feel nauseas? Headache? Limbs feeling okay? Do you remember anything?” Levi’s eyes snapped open towards the gruff voice and were met with a greasy browned haired woman leaning off her seat with a notebook and pen in her hands; her eyes were wide, brown as her hair as her dirty glasses hung limp from her big nose. Levi shrank a little back as he stared at her with suspicion. Who the fuck was she? How in the world did he end up with her?  
The woman didn’t say anything when he didn’t answer only quickly jotting down notes in her notebook. Levi looked at her with barely hidden suspicion as his eyes scanned for the apartment for a weapon. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

“I hid all items that could be possibly used as a weapon, so don’t even think about harming me” She said out of the blue as she stood up and pocketed her pen. Levi’s narrowed eyes widened in surprise as the woman glided out of the living room and into what seemed to be the kitchen. The tense silence was broken when loud banging noises filled the apartment. His nose twitched when the scent of coffee wafted into the living room. What was this woman doing?

Ten minutes later and the woman walked back into the living room; balancing two plates on her arm and holding two cups of coffee in her twitching fingers. She set a cup and a plate in front of Levi as she smiled down at him before taking her seat and started to eat her cheese sandwich.  
“Wld ‘ffer smthing more btt-ffffdd ‘mpty” she said with a full mouth as she gulped down her hot coffee; she shrieked in pain as she stuck her tongue out and dramatically started to wave her hand around as she cried about how hot her coffee was.

Levi was disgusted and he didn’t want a thing to do with this woman, he was about to push the plate away when his stomach grumbled in hunger. He bit his lip when his mouth started to water, his fingers twitched and he sighed in irritation before he picked up the bread and took a swift bite. He seriously did not want to eat, he could tell that this woman hadn’t cleaned her place in months and the thought of his lips touching the mug she gave him made his skin crawl, but he was so _hungry_ and his hunger was overcoming his need to get down on his knees and scrub the entire floor with her toothbrush.  
Once he was done eating his sandwich he took the mug of his lukewarm coffee and chugged the black liquid down his throat; it was disgusting, but he needed the boost.

“I’m Hange Zoe! Nice to meet you Mr. Thug” Hange said as she smiled widely at Levi. Levi only cringed at her loud voice as he awkwardly looked away from the loud woman. Ugh, one of the things he hated the most was socializing. Dear God, help him.  
Maybe if he ignored her, she would let him leave. Maybe….

“And you are??”  
He sighed in annoyance. Fine…

“Levi..” he said with a small scowl on his face.

Levi will come to regret that he told Hange his name because after that day she refused to leave him alone and they became (though reluctant at first by his part) best friends.

Stupid shit glasses

………..  
Commander Asshole  
……….

His office was dark; the curtains were pulled shut and the lamp at the far corner was the only light source he had. His blond hair was perfectly styled as his lazy blue eyes stared at the small calendar he had clutched in his hands. He looked completely calm on the outside, but in the inside he was filled with worry. Well, he felt more annoyed than worry, but he still had a smidge of worry somewhere deep in his annoyance.

Why was he annoyed you ask? Well, it was because of Levi of course. The short man who was his best _soldier_ has gone missing for the past week. He sent Levi on a mission to eliminate a small new gang that started selling drugs on his turf and the man has yet to show up. He knows the job had been done since the murders have been reported in the daily news, but he has no clue if Levi was still alive somewhere or not.

It irked him that he has been losing his hold on Levi. He was a man who enjoyed having control; Ever since he met Levi he had an iron grip on him and Levi did everything he said without as much as a mutter, but now he has been openly taunting him and defying his word to get a rise out of him. He would show no outward sign of being irked, but Levi knew that his tactics were working because he would devilishly smirk at him before stepping out and go do whatever he had to do. So, it worried him greatly that the small string of control he had has finally been broken. He didn’t like that one bit.

He set the small calendar down on his desk as he reached for his phone and dialed Levi’s number. The phone rang before it quickly went to voicemail. He didn’t leave a message as he breathed through his nose and ended the call. He needed to find him.

He quickly dialed another number and set the phone against his ear.

“Hello?” the gruff voice of Mike answered.  
“I have a job for you” Erwin said as he leaned against his leather chair.  
“Levi?” Mike asked with a tinge of annoyance in his usual motionless voice. Erwin raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, you know what to do” and with that he ended his call.

……………….

It’s been a week and Levi has never felt so free before in his life. He decided that he would crash at Hange’s place and in return he would clean her place for her since she was too busy with work to bother cleaning. Which annoyed him to death; first thing he did was swipe her credit card and bought heap loads of cleaning products and immediately began cleaning. The first room he decided to clean was the bathroom because that was the worst room in the entire apartment, it took Levi the entire day to clean it and he was happy with the end result; the room was so clean they could probably eat off the floor. (Not like they would actually eat of the floor)  
The second room he cleaned was the kitchen and he almost dropped kicked Hange across the face when he was met with live bugs in her fridge. He still couldn’t believe she fed him food that has been in the same vicinity as jarred bugs. It was fucking gross.

The last room he cleaned was the living room and it was easier to clean than the other two-he refused to get near anywhere Hange’s bedroom-and, so that was how spent the entire week at Hange’s place cleaning and he’s never been happier before in his life. He had no Erwin to control him and no gang. It made him feel normal and he even started to contemplate on moving as far away as possible from Maria District and start a new better life. Maybe he’ll even go for a nursing degree; he remembers he’s always been amazing at biology, so maybe he should really give it a go.

He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room with a hot cup of tea in his hands, his eyes were trained on the window that gave him a shitty view of the other apartment buildings from Hange’s street. He’s been feeling like he’s being watched and he knew that he had to trust his gut feeling because it saved him more than once. Shit, he knew that good things had to come to an end eventually, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. He sighed and put his cup down before he stood up and grabbed his jacket-courtesy of Hange’s credit card- before he started to walk towards the front door.

When he opened the door he was met with Hange who was staring down at him with a serious look in her usual happy eyes. She nodded her head slowly before pushing him back inside and locking the door behind her.  
”There’s this tall guy who’s been following me all day” she whispered as she walked over towards the kitchen with a haste. Levi quickly followed her since the kitchen was the only place in her apartment without an actual window.  
”They’re after me” he said as he frowned and crossed his arms.  
Tall guy, huh? So Erwin decided to send his favorite dog after him; tch, what an asshole. He frowned deeply as Hange stared at Levi with worry. Even if they’ve only known each other for a week, Hange felt like she could trust Levi with her life-well, maybe not, but the short man was great company and her only friend so far-so she was worried for him.

“So you are part of a gang, holy shit” Hange said as she dropped her keys and bag on the kitchen counter before scurrying towards her bedroom “Wait here!” She shouted as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
Loud banging noises echoed in Hange’s room and he swears he heard some inhuman howl; he doesn’t even blink when he heard Hange yell at the top of her lungs that she fell and hit her head really hard. After a couple of minutes Hange came running out of her room with two heavy black bags and laid them on the counter.

“Check it out!” She said as she zipped one of the bags open and pull out two bullet proof vests, next she pulled out a pair of night vision goggles, a few guns, rope and a body bag.  
“What the fuck Hange” Levi exclaimed with surprise as Hange excitedly started taking off her jacket to strap on her vest.  
“What are you waiting for? We’re gonna take that fucker down!” She said as she thrust the other vest into his hands. Levi only rolled his eyes as he took his jacket off and quickly put it on. Why was he following this idiot was beyond him.

“We’re going to corner him and find out what he wants, but Hange just fucking be careful” he warned as he picked up two guns and hid them in his jacket. Hange only nodded her head as she stuck a knife in her boot and handed him one too.  
“Don’t worry about me Levi, this is so exciting! We’ve only known each other for a week and we’re already doing dangerous missions together. This is so exciting! I can’t wait to get my hands on that man and make him my new test subject!” Hange let out a mad cackle as she pulled of her glasses and exchanged them for a brown pair of goggles.  
“Let’s do this” Levi said as they both started to walk towards her front door.

“Wait!” She exclaimed as she ran back into her bedroom, he heard more banging noises as he let out an annoyed grunt. What was this woman doing? After a while Hange came back with a huge smile on her.  
“Okay, we can go now!”  
…………………………

He and Hange decided to pretend they were taking a walk around town; suspicious? Yes. Did they care? Absolutely fucking not because if it meant Mike will come out of the shadows then so fucking be it. Levi didn’t have the patience to put on a whole charade, so he decided to make it easy for Mike.  
Hange was babbling his ear off as she wildly flailed her arms around “…and there is this other scientist who works in the same lab as me and he has to be one of the most antisocial person I have ever met! Even more than you!” Hange exclaimed with a laugh. Levi only huffed and gave Hange a side glare before he turned his attention back to scanning the trees around them.

They’ve been walking for half an hour already and they already reached a park and decided to go walk through it. They jumped the locked fence and quickly took a more secluded park. Levi could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull and he knew Mike was following them, he could tell that Hange knew to because her brown eyes were narrowed and serious despite her happy chatter. Levi had his hand wrapped around the handle of the gun and he was ready for Mike to attack.

And a few minutes later he heard the ground crunching. Hange quickly stopped her chattering and jumped away as Levi turned around and pulled the gun out. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger he was pushed to the ground and felt his hold on the gun loose up. He and Mike wrestled against each other; throwing punches and trying to get the other to submit. Miked picked Levi up without any effort as he threw Levi into the air. Levi let out a loud curse of surprise as he quickly fell to the ground; he hit the ground hard and let out a groan of pain as Mike quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to Levi’s thigh.

“Erwin sent me” Was all he said and Levi growled at him.  
“I know” Levi answered. Mike only sniffed before he was surprised by Hange throwing herself on to his back.  
“Wooohhoo!!” She yelled out in excitement as she started to scratch his face. Mike howled in pain as Hange threw out threats about making him her new test subject. Mike was trashing wildly and doing everything he could to pull her off, but Hange was like a blood sucking leech and refused to let go. Levi pulled himself off the ground as he ran up to Mike and Hange.  
Hange had managed to force Mike to the ground as Levi planted the barrel of his gun against his forehead. Mike instantly stilled as his eyes strained themselves on to the smirking Levi.

“Fuck” Mike muttered before he was knocked unconscious by a cackling Hange.

……….

“Who knew kidnapping someone was fun?” Hange said in excitement as they dragged Mike’s heavy body into the surrounding trees and far away from any path. They doubted there was anyone nearby, but you couldn’t trust a place like their town.  
They tied Mike against the bark of a tree and slapped the giant of a man awake.  
“Look go tell Erwin I fucking quit!” He hissed as he narrowed his eyes down at Mike. The man didn’t flinch as he stared up at Levi with a blank face. Levi has always managed to scare people into submission, but Mike was one of the few rare ones who didn’t bow down his head to his scowling face and less than pleasant personality. He must be going soft.  
How unfortunate

“Erwin wants you and no matter what you do he’ll come after you” Mike replied as he glanced at Hange who was twirling a knife in her hand; she was frowning as she tapped her goggles with her finger.  
“Mike, Commander Asshole doesn’t need me to live, so tell him to shove his controlling personality up his ass because I want to be left alone” Levi threatened  
“We won’t stop” Mike commented and Levi glared harder at him. It was like he was speaking to a brick wall.  
“Let me handle this, Levi” Hange said as she pulled a small case and flipped it open. She picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid and smiled down at Mike who finally showed a small emotion of panic on his face.  
“What is that?” he asked as he eyed Hange with distaste.

“Oh, this?” Hange giggled out as she pulled up her goggles from her eyes “just something I made one day in the lab when I was bored and I never had a chance to test it yet, I was hoping I can use you for this little experiment, what do you think?” she asked Levi as the small man hummed in approval. Hange cackled as she pulled down Mike’s jeans and stabbed the Syringe in his thigh. He hissed as he felt his skin burn.  
His heart rate started to increase, his skin became hot and his nerves felt like they were on fire; everything hurt and he was in so much pain. Fucking shit, what did that crazy woman inject him with?? FUCK

“Do you want the antidote?” Hange teased as she pulled the other syringe from the small case and wave it tauntingly in front of the withering Mike.  
“Y-Y…no…” he grunted and Hange tsk’ed in approval.

“You’ll be harder to break” she teased.

“Oh, how fun!!”

…………………….

Mike was one of his second best soldiers, his right hand man and the person he trusted the most when it came to confidential information. He trusted Mike more than he trusted Levi; to him Levi was someone he could control and fuck when he needed a good lay while Mike on the other hand was someone he could share opinions with and have a friendly drink at the bar when _work_ became too much of a load.  
In other words, Mike was a person who he trusted and knew could never fail him. He did his work swiftly and never let his anger take the best of him when something went sour, so he was more than surprised to see Mike in front of his home’s door; his hands and feet bound with heavy rope, his body bruised and bloodied and missing a few toes. What was stranger was the fact that he had a note taped to his door.

He didn’t bother helping Mike as he pulled the note and read it.

_Dear Commander Asshole,_

_This I, Levi and I wanted to leave you a message._

_Kindly fuck off and stop sending your dog after me.  
I promise I’ll cut off all of his toes next time,_

_With much hate, Levi xoxo_  
 _P.S Shit glasses says ‘hi’_

“You sly man, Levi” Erwin commented out loud with a chuckle.  
This made him want to chase Levi even more.

…………………..  
PRESENT  
……………

A sense of nostalgia hit him full force when he and the kids pulled up to Hange’s apartment building; even after two years without seeing shit glasses her building looked exactly the same with its ugly pistachio colored coating and graffiti filled windows. Armin and Mikasa stopped quietly chatting with each other as they glanced at the building before them.  
“Is this the place?” Eren asked as doubt filled his voice. How in the world did this place even be remotely safe? Levi only hummed in conformation as he unbuckled his seat belt.  
“You kids stay in here, I want to check if shit glasses is still here. Knowing her she might be in her room doing some dangerous experiment” he commented with a fond tone in his voice. Eren was about to protest, but his voice downed quickly when he saw a strange look on Levi’s face. He puffed his cheeks as a twinge of jealousy filled his heart. Who was this Hange person who could make Levi look like that? Like he was happy or something; he wanted to be the one to make Levi smile, to make Levi laugh out loud and make Levi cuddle and show affection to him. His cheeks burned red when his thoughts turned down a dangerous route. He bit his lip and squeaked before he quickly hid his face with his hands. He heard Armin chuckle in amusement as he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Armin asked quickly as he diverted his attention away from the completely embarrassed Eren.  
“I don’t want you guys to be in danger, so stay here and if anything happens at least you lot will have the car for a while” Levi commented as he grabbed his bag and started to search for a set of keys.  
Armin frowned at that comment as he rubbed his chin.

“It doesn’t matter if we stay here or go with you, we’re always in danger and it’s better if we all stick together” he said before he paused and hesitated “Uhm…It’s…it’s just…you know…” his voice sounded meek “we stick together…and..uhm…die together?”

Levi halted his movements, Eren’s head snapped towards Armin and Mikasa squeezed his shoulder. Levi’s eyes snapped towards Armin and stared at blond boy with surprise; for once Armin wasn’t backing down his stare as he kept himself rigid and focused at Levi.  
Levi sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. These kids were going to be the death of him.  
“I agree with Armin, we’re going to fight together, protect each other and die together if it ever comes to it” Eren nodded his head as Mikasa hummed in agreement. Despite himself Levi felt his lips twitch as he finally pulled out the set of keys he was looking for.

Alright then you brats, grab a weapon and let’s go”

And with that the group exited the car and carefully approached Hange’s building.

 

………………..  
 **T.B.C**

………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only had 4k+ words, I wanted to write more, but my fingers were getting tired and I've been writing this all day (with breaks in between :p)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this tidbid of Levi's past and get to know Erwin in this fic a little more.  
> Cya next time :)  
> Also, next chapter is where shit is gonna get dooowwwnnn, don't want to bore you guys to death hahahaha. We all need action :p


	5. The update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically half of what I really wanted to write. This is something I wrote a while back, but could never finish.  
> I got a new computer, I need to re-write a couple of things, but I want to give you this as a sign I'm still hear.   
> When I have the new updated completed chapter I will delete this one and add the new one.  
> For now this is what I can give.  
> I;m so sorry.  
> (I kind of forgot I even had this account )

Armin was nervous, no wait….he was beyond nervous; the gut wrenching feeling, the ice cold sweat that’s covering his face and shaking limbs meant that in reality he was drop dead scared. This was the first time their group is actually going towards a building that could probably be crawling with the infected.  

 

Armin was afraid that one of them might never make it back out; maybe Eren who was reckless and jumped into a fight head first rather think and then act, or it could be Mikasa who despite her mature attitude would lose all her shit and attack without thinking if Eren gets hurt. Maybe he would be the one to die this time; to cowardly to fight back and who would probably pass out from sheer fear.

He could feel his heart beating against his chest; his hand clutched the knife in a tight grip. Levi and Mikasa were at the front while he was in the middle and Eren at the back. They entered the building and Armin quickly covered his nose; the place smelled like death; the entire entrance hall was covered in dead bodies and blood. The walls were dark crimson with little splotched of pink in between where the blood did not cover the walls. The floor was also covered in splashes of blood with random rotting body parts. It was disgusting.  
  


“Follow me” Levi said as the group slowly made their way to the staircase; they tiptoed around the mess before they reached the stairs. They paused as Levi and Mikasa scouted the stairwell before they were given an okay to continue. The descent towards the third floor was a slow and tedious one. Sweat stung Armin's eyes and his trembling hands made it hard for him to get a decent grip on his  _weapon_. He wanted to vomit honestly. Levi and Mikasa halted in their footsteps when they heard a crunch; it sounded like someone stepped on a pile of broken glass. Armin could feel his blood pressure rising by the second, he felt dizzy, but in a weird sense he wanted it to happen. He wanted an infected jump at them, so he can get the chance to fight and release all the pent up tension that is drowning his body with stress. 

"HYYAA!" 

"WHAT THE FU-"

It all started so suddenly. Armin was pushed back by Mikasa's body. Eren was yelling curse words as Levi and a mysterious figure fought against each other.Armin couldn't see if it was a woman or man since the person was covered completely. The person was silent and fought hard, but  Levi was quick and agile while the other was was slow and sloppy. What made the person keep up with Levi was the fact they knew their surroundings and used it to their adventure. The fight steered off from the stairs up to the third floor hallway. The silent attacker started to slow down even more, it was so bad that even Armin can hear the person starting to gasp for air. However, Levi didn't care he continuously kept jabbing at the person with the intention of taking them down. Levi ducked an awkward punch before he himself landed a fist at the persons stomach. The person groaned in pain before doubling over and landing on the dirty floor with a heavy thud.

"Fuck, Levi it's me" The person said before hastily taking off their hood and mask. 

"Hange, I was ready to kill you" Levi sighed as he crouched down to the smiling woman.

The woman had maroon hair, a big nose and set of slightly crooked glasses. She glanced at their group before chuckling loudly. She pulled off her jacket and sighed in relief as she simply threw her clothes on the ground.

"So, should I start calling you papa Levi? Never thought I see the day" she chuckled as she walked over to Mikasa and shook her hand. 

"You have a strong grip!" Hange complemented before pulling Armin in for a hug and making the boy extremely uncomfortable. Hange seemed like the happy go lucky type of person. that is until she went to greet Eren.

"Wow, your eyes....They look like..." she paused, her smile dropping from her face instantly and in turn became completely serious. Her eyes scanned Eren's sweaty face with a calculating gaze before she shook it off and smiled widely at her.

Eren gulped as she said nothing more and walked over towards Levi.

"I made a guess you come looking for me eventually, so that's why I stayed in my building. It'll be fine though" she commented as she guided them to her apartment "I made sure the building is secure so, no shit bag can enter"

"That is bullshit and you know it. The kids and I got in without a fucking problem. We just opened the door. Hange, how are you not fucking dead yet?" Levi scolded as the group entered Hange's apartment. The place was a dump. Clothes and weapons littered everywhere. The place smelled like blood with a faint scent of disinfectant. Levi's nose scrunched in absolute disgust before he started yelling at Hange for being such a fucking pig. The two bickered with each other as the kids tentatively made their way into the apartment, being careful not to step on any of the very dangerous looking weapons.

 

As Mikasa and Eren scanned the apartment with curiosity, Armin was checking if the sofa was safe to sit on. He checked the cushions and pushed away at the random junk that was spread all over. The sofa smelled like day old coffee, but it was acceptable. He let himself slunk to the sofa and closed his eyes. His mind was whirling with a million thoughts per second. He felt a little more relaxed, but his body was still tense. Eren and Mikasa quickly followed his lead as the two sat beside him. The kids cuddled with each other before they fell into a deep restful sleep.  A sleep that they all needed.

.

.

.

.

Levi had taken all of their stuff that the had left into the car and moved them into the apartment next door which connected to Hange's apartment through a door that she herself had built. She commented that now she could extend her home and was happy that no one can tell her no. The next door apartment had the same basic layout as Hange, the only difference was it was cleaner albeit it being covered completely in dust and some random blood spatters here and there. Levi had put Carla's remains in the fridge and closed it shut. He needed to speak to Eren since they couldn't keep hauling around with Carla's random body parts. They either needed to bury her or cremate her. However, where in the world will they find an oven got enough that can cremate the body parts. They couldn't just throw her parts in a fucking bonfire.

Levi sighed as his thoughts swirled around in his mind. Hange was off finishing a project she was working on in another room while the kids slept peacefully on her couch. He decided to take on the task of cleaning their temporary home since it was so therapeutic for him. 

He had spent about three hours vigorously cleaning the apartment; it wasn't really up to his standards yet, but it was good enough for the time being. He really didn't have all the supplies he needed, but it was better than before. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead before taking a whiff of his own sweat stained armpit. He scrunched his nose in disgust before he sighed in annoyance. He needed a shower and a change of fucking clothes. He's been in the same clothes since the day they've left Carla's apartment. Fuck.

Hange knocked on the door before opening it with one swing, she was covered from head to toe in soot and had a big smile on her face. "Levi, I made the coolest thing ever, you need to see it!"

"Can I get a shower first?" he asked as Hange rambled on about 'the gear' Levi grumbled under his breathe as Hange dragged him along into one of the other apartments that Hange turned into a testing lab. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed as fuck and needed to write to calm myself down!  
> I hope it was to your liking.  
> Nurse Levi is fun, yea?


End file.
